Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Crisis on Earth 52, Part 1/Chapter Two
Lighting streaks by and then Barry shows up along with Catilin and Cisco. Hey guys Barry says as he looks at both Typhuss and Oliver. Typhuss looks at him. Hi Barry, we have a mission Typhuss says as he looks at Barry. He looks at Typhuss. Oliver told me about it Barry says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I don't know if Oliver told you about this one part of it Typhuss says as he looks at Barry. At the Arrowcave Barry paces about. Another Laurel we already have one that is a threat Barry says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. This one isn't a threat, this Laurel came from Earth-52 and she has asked for our help to save it Typhuss says as he looks at Barry. Catilin chimes in. And you've already agreed to help her? Catilin says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, are you in Typhuss says as he looks at Catilin. Cisco looks at him. Dude anything involving Lex Luthor threating the world we're in man Cisco says as he looks at Typhuss. Catilin looks at him. You really need to learn to say the word no Catilin says as she looks at him. Cisco looks at her. Come on I've been to two different Earths this one is probably in the future as well far into the future year 2400 probably Cisco says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at Cisco. We need more help, we need the Birds of Prey, Legends and Kara Danvers Typhuss says as he looks at Cisco and Barry. Oliver chimes in. We'll need a place for the Waverider to land Oliver says as he looks at him. In Earth orbit the USS Valiant is there. On deck 12 Colonel Tyson is walking with his uncle. I'm honored to have the Legends board my ship uncle Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, thanks for letting them come aboard Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Your welcome so there's something in the 302 bay that you didn't wanna discuss over coms? Will asked as he looks at him. They enter the 302 bay and Will is shocked to see Laurel and gets out his phaser as Typhuss calms him down and explains. Its not what you think, this is Laurel Lance from Earth-52 and she needs help Typhuss says as he looks at Will then lowers Will's phaser. Will puts his phaser back into the holster. Bridge to Colonel Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. He tapped his combadge. Tyson here go ahead Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Sir sensors are picking up a breach it matches the Waverider Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. Open port 302 bay tell then they're clear for landing Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Aye, sir Lieutenant Sinclair says over the com. The 302 bay doors opened and the Waverider flies into the bay and lands and the Legends pile out. Whoa this ship is bad ass Jackson says as he looks around. Will chimes in. Yeah she's state of the art I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of this vessel Colonel Tyson says as he introduces himself to the Legends. Sara looks at him. William Tyson son of Jason Tyson and Prue Halliwell born in 2359 was in the New Zealand penal colony for stealing power conduits from a Starfleet shuttle, currently in command of the Daedalus-class battlecruiser USS Valiant current boyfriend of Thea Queen I'm Sara Lance leader of the Legends please to meet you Sara says as she shook his hand. He looks at her. Sara please to finally meet you in person Thea has told me a lot about you Will says as he looks at her. Ray looks around as well. If you follow me the warroom is on deck 10 Will says as he looks at them. They head to the warroom and enter it as Cisco and Kara emerge from the breach he made to go get her, as they sit around the table as Earth-52 Laurel briefs them on what happened on her Earth. Lex and his team of criminals are attacking all the heroes on my Earth, Lex wants them all dead so he can rule my Earth Earth-52 Laurel says as she looks at them. The table shows her Earth as some parts of it turn red as Typhuss is confused by that. Are those destroyed areas on your Earth? asked Typhuss as he looks at Earth-52 Laurel. She nods at him as she briefs them more. A few days while on a recon mission our Red Arrow was able to send these footages of what she discovered Earth-52 Laurel says as she shows them. The holo-image changes and their all shocked by what their seeing. So things are getting bad on your Earth, Lex and his team of criminals are attacking people, we need to go soon to help your Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-52 Laurel. She looks at them. Thank you all for it Earth-52 Laurel says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Your welcome, we need to go to the Arrowcave and talk to Oliver so we can leave right now Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-52 Laurel. Will follows his uncle as their having a chat before he beams down to Earth. You know this is a risky mission right? Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at Will. Yeah, being a vigilante there are always risky missions and I am used to now Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I know and I'm trying to get use to dating a vigilante Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and asked if he's got anything planned for the Valiant. Got anything planned for the Valiant? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will thinks. Not really are you offering us to join you sir? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Well I guess, but its not up to me to decide who goes, you will have to ask Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at Will. In the Arrowcave Typhuss chats with Oliver about needing more firepower. Oliver, we could use more firepower on this mission Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. You mean the Valiant? Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, Will and some of his crew, its up to you Oliver, I just thought I should ask you first Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. Sure he proved himself that he can handle himself Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Thank you, I will contact him Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Typhuss gets his combadge out and tapped it. Kira to Will, respond Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Tyson here go ahead Will says over his combadge. Typhuss smiles. You and your crew can go on the mission, Oliver said you could, get your security forces down here now Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Aye, sir Colonel Tyson says over his combadge. At his apartment Typhuss is having one last date night with Kira before he leaves as he looks at her. I know this was supposed to be our time alone together, I have to go on a mission with Team Arrow on another Earth soon Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Another Earth how many Earths are we going to encounter? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Its the multiverse, there are lots of Earths, I don't know and I am sorry that I have to leave when you just got back Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. When you get back we're spending time with each other Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes we are, I promise, I will make it up to you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. On board the Waverider the teams are ready as Sara sits at the control chair as she contacts the Valiant. Sara to Valiant, we are ready Sara says as she talks into the com. On the bridge of the Valiant. We're ready here as well Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Valiant flies over the Waverider and the two vessels link up. In the command area of the Waverider Gideon reports. Both vessels are linked up Captain Gideon says over the com. Sara sighs and engages the drive. Both ships enter the breach.